A projector system may project an image onto a projection display screen, a projection display medium, or other display surface. Projection of the image onto the display surface from a projection direction that is perpendicular to the display surface typically results in the image being displayed as intended. However, in some environments, the image may be projected onto the display surface from an oblique angle. This can cause a noticeable variation in the intensity or perceived brightness of one side of the image as compared with that of the other side of the image.